Girls und Panzer Wiki:Administration
The administration consists of users with special flags, such as administrators and moderators; all are volunteers who help maintain the wiki. You'll often find them in blogs, forums, and talk pages discussions, as well as in . Bureaucrats Bureaucrats can perform the actions listed here. Every community's founder has bureaucrat rights on that site. Other users may also be granted this access, by the founder, or by another bureaucrat. Generally, bureaucrats also have admin rights, which allow for most community management tasks. }}|http://static.wikia.nocookie.net/ }/scale-to-width-down/ }#.png|http://static.wikia.nocookie.net/ }/scale-to-width-down/ }#.png}} |Tycio Flags: Founder and Bureaucrat Inactive |- | }|[ } http://static.wikia.nocookie.net/ }/scale-to-width-down/ }#.png]|http://static.wikia.nocookie.net/ }/scale-to-width-down/ }#.png}} |Central Country Flag: Bureaucrat Active |} Administrators Administrators can perform the actions listed here. Administrators (or sysops) are editors who are trusted with access to certain restricted technical features on a wiki. They are here to help you with questions, so be sure to leave them a note if you need their help. They will also enforce the wiki rules, code of conduct, editing standards and more. }}|http://static.wikia.nocookie.net/ }/scale-to-width-down/ }#.png|http://static.wikia.nocookie.net/ }/scale-to-width-down/ }#.png}} |Central Country Flag: sysop Active |- | }|[ } http://static.wikia.nocookie.net/ }/scale-to-width-down/ }#.png]|http://static.wikia.nocookie.net/ }/scale-to-width-down/ }#.png}} |Hauptman Flag: sysop Active |- | }|[ } http://static.wikia.nocookie.net/ }/scale-to-width-down/ }#.png]|http://static.wikia.nocookie.net/ }/scale-to-width-down/ }#.png}} |Standardizer Flag: sysop Active |- | }|[ } http://static.wikia.nocookie.net/ }/scale-to-width-down/ }#.png]|http://static.wikia.nocookie.net/ }/scale-to-width-down/ }#.png}} |TzenTaiGuan Flag: sysop Currently Inactive |- |Without avatar |Vautour2b Flag: sysop Inactive |- | }|[ } http://static.wikia.nocookie.net/ }/scale-to-width-down/ }#.png]|http://static.wikia.nocookie.net/ }/scale-to-width-down/ }#.png}} |Fox357magnum Flag: sysop Active |- | }|[ } http://static.wikia.nocookie.net/ }/scale-to-width-down/ }#.png]|http://static.wikia.nocookie.net/ }/scale-to-width-down/ }#.png}} |Kinedyme Flag: sysop Active |- | }|[ } http://static.wikia.nocookie.net/ }/scale-to-width-down/ }#.png]|http://static.wikia.nocookie.net/ }/scale-to-width-down/ }#.png}} |Bayuro Flag: sysop Inactive |} Moderators Moderators can perform the actions listed here and here. Moderators are users who have additional tools available to manage conversations in various features across the community where users are having social discussions or additional tools available to moderate specific parts of the community. }}|http://static.wikia.nocookie.net/ }/scale-to-width-down/ }#.png|http://static.wikia.nocookie.net/ }/scale-to-width-down/ }#.png}} |Fox357magnum Flag: Content Moderator Active |- | }|[ } http://static.wikia.nocookie.net/ }/scale-to-width-down/ }#.png]|http://static.wikia.nocookie.net/ }/scale-to-width-down/ }#.png}} |Kinedyme Flag: Content Moderator Active |} Chat moderators Chat mods can perform the actions listed here. Chat moderators are users who have chat moderator status in chat to moderate a community's chat room. They can block users from chat, which will kick a user out of the chat and ban them from returning until a chat moderator or an admin unban them from the users' contributions page, or if the ban expires. This community currently has no chat moderators. Talk with an administrator to be the first! Rollbacks Rollbacks can perform the actions listed here. Anyone can revert vandalism and bad-faith edits, but it takes a couple of clicks in the page history to get it done. Users with the "rollback" tool can undo bad edits with one click, by using the rollback link on diff pages, user contributions list, or the list of recent changes. Rollbackers (users with Rollback rights) can be seen via , but they do not by default have any special title that appears on their userpage }}|http://static.wikia.nocookie.net/ }/scale-to-width-down/ }#.png|http://static.wikia.nocookie.net/ }/scale-to-width-down/ }#.png}} |TheZoner Flag: rollback Inactive |} Mainly Interwiki Users This flag is only used for communicative purposes; it is not a technical user group here. Mainly Interwiki Users (MIUs) are users that work like administrators in other Girls und Panzer wikis. Some of them communicate with others on this wiki as well. }}|http://static.wikia.nocookie.net/ }/scale-to-width-down/ }#.png|http://static.wikia.nocookie.net/ }/scale-to-width-down/ }#.png}} |Taxcy Marsopas1 Language: Spanish/español Flag: founder and bureaucrat *(English) Semi-Active *(Spanish) Active |- | }|[ } http://static.wikia.nocookie.net/ }/scale-to-width-down/ }#.png]|http://static.wikia.nocookie.net/ }/scale-to-width-down/ }#.png}} |Shieru-chan Language: Vietnamese/Tiếng Việt Flag: bureaucrat and sysop *(English) Inactive *(Vietnamese) Active |- | }|[ } http://static.wikia.nocookie.net/ }/scale-to-width-down/ }#.png]|http://static.wikia.nocookie.net/ }/scale-to-width-down/ }#.png}} |Lee Shawran Language: Vietnamese/Tiếng Việt Flag: bureaucrat and sysop *(English) Inactive *(Vietnamese) Inactive |- |Without avatar |VuLinhAssassin Language: Vietnamese/Tiếng Việt Flag: founder and bureaucrat *(English) Inactive *(Vietnamese) Inactive |} Bots Bots can perform the actions listed here. A bot is a piece of software that makes automated edits on a community and also helps human users to make semi-automated edits. Bots are most often used to make repetitive edits to many pages, such as moving a group of pages to a new category, fixing links to disambiguation pages, or to search for misspelled words and replace them with correct ones. }}|http://static.wikia.nocookie.net/ }/scale-to-width-down/ }#.png|http://static.wikia.nocookie.net/ }/scale-to-width-down/ }#.png}} |Standardbotarmy Flag: bot Owner: Standardizer Active |} Category:Browse Promotion